


Lost

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Family Loss, Gen, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla is aimless: in her thoughts, in her way, in her existence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- To want what you cannot have

 

 

 

Drusilla wanders the lonely streets at night with no aim. She doesn’t know where to go, is lost in her own mind, caught in memories of better times. When she still had a family. When she was loved.

But it’s all gone now. A whimper escapes her lips and she pulls her hair, keeps on wandering.

One has turned to sunshine, one has turned to day, one has turned to endless darkness.

And Drusilla? She can follow neither … she’s doomed to walk in grey. Misty, monotone grey where no love can ever be found.

Oh how she wishes …

 

 


End file.
